Magic of all shades
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Jade Chan was raised to not believe in magic. Living with her Uncle Jackie and Uncle proved otherwise. But there's even more types of magic? Apparently as she is accepted to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Rules. When you think you know them all, something else ends up biting you in the butt. I before E accept after C and all that nonsense. Of course, it seemed more like a prank than anything else.

Jade knew that she didn't fit in with kids. Not back home with her mom or dad, nor over in America with her Uncle Jackie. Things, just seemed to happen around her. Not just the dark hand, demon rulers, dark chi wizards, Shadowkhan, Oni, Magic Talismans, and cursed relics. There were a few other instances that she couldn't explain. Like when her teachers shoes turned into fluffy bunnies back in China. She wasn't quite sure how it happened but it was certainly funny.

In the mail, where bills and magazines were common, an envelope addressed to her. To even her bedroom. _Creepy_. Still, it wasn't everyday she got a letter. She opened it quickly reading the contents. Most definitely.

_Dear Miss Chan,_

_We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardy..._

"Ha ha very funny," she grumbled. She crumbled the letter up and tossed it in the waste bin. Feeling somewhat miffed, she walked to her room to play with her stuffed moose. A young, independent (sort of) girl wasn't going to fall for such nonsense. A school, in Britain no doubt, asking her to go to a school for magic? While she was a citizen of Hong Kong, holding connection to Britain, it was highly unlikely that such a thing would happen.

"Oh Jade. Have you brought in the mail?" Jackie asked. She handed over the boring mail as she made her way to her room. She crashed on her bed grabbing her stuffed moose. Silently, she wished that something interesting would happen. There hadn't been anything exciting in weeks. No demons, no enchanted artifacts, no Dark Hand. It just felt dull.

Too bad her wish was about to be granted. In the form of an opportunity she had not taken seriously.

Uncle's rare finds was about to close up for the night when it happened. The door opened ringing the little bell that hung in the way.

"Welcome to Uncle's rare finds."

Uncle, the old codger who owned the business walked up to the woman.

"May I interest you in some herbal tea? JACKIE! You bring Uncle Tea!"

"Bwah! Coming Uncle!"

"That's fine. I really don't need the tea," the woman stated delicately, "I am here to talk to Miss Chan."

"What did Jade do?" a man walked into the room. Dark haired and fairly fit. Jackie Chan.

"Nothing. She has done nothing wrong. I am here about her acceptance letter-"

"Acceptance letter? JADE!"

There was light pitter patter of a child's footfall until Jade appeared at the top of the stairs in her pajamas.

"What Uncle Jackie? Who's the lady?"

"Pardon me. I am Professor Septima Vector. I teach Arithmancy at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"No such thing."

"Sir, I understand that it is difficult to accept magic."

"Magic not the problem. Chi is real. Gives power to spells. School is not real. Apprenticeship is all the teaching."

"This is crazy. This is all crazy," Jackie rambled.

"If I may be so bold? Jade has been sent a letter from our school," she said. Her eyes narrowed on the trashbin. She pulled out a narrow thin stick from her sleeve. She flicked it at the trashbin with muttered words. The letter floated from the bin.

"Hey!" Jade yelped. The woman raised a brow curiously.

"Did you throw this away?"

"It was a joke," Jade argued.

"That's why I'm here. Many muggle born students don't believe the letters when they recieve them. We usually come shortly after the deliveries of the letters to assure guardians and the young witch or wizard that this not fake. With your, uniqucircumstance, it took us longer to obtains port key to physically talk to you."

"Please. Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"

"Of course. I would be more than happy to."

It had taken awhile. Uncle didn't believe the woman called Professor Vector one bit. Still continues to disbelieve. But there was no denying Jade's apparent talent. Her natural abilities with brewing potions was beyond anything Uncle had seen. And despite all the magic he had seen, there were instances where even he could not explain what had happened. He grudgingly accepted that the school must be for a branch of newer Chi magic he was unfamiliar with.

He grudgingly accepted a need to teach a more prevalent magic witch such as his niece at a young age, so her Chi would not be corrupted to dark forces (at least in his mind). Her parents remained, somewhat ignorant. They had received news of Jade being accepted to a school in Britain. And they were fine with it. So long as she contacted home regularly.

And so, Jade Chan, niece of Jackie Chan began her journey to Hogwarts. From getting a passport through Captain Black to Britain. Traveling through the "famed" Diagon Alley, meeting goblins at Gringots, preventing Uncle from attacking Goblins in Gringotts, getting supplies, being stared at by a shady looking wizard, uncle attacking said shady looking wizard, to the platform 9 and 3/4.

Now sitting uncomfortably in a train car for miles on end with her cat Ruby on her lap, and a wand apparently made from Sycamore and Thestral hair. The man who sold it to her said it was an odd combination. That sycamore rarely had a witch or wizard who agreed with it. Wasn't she just happy about that?

Sighing, she looked out the window in boredom. Why would something so magical be so boring? Right now she would rather have Uncle and his mung bean sandwiches over the boredom.

How long had it been since she got on the train? Oh yeah, left ten minutes ago. This trip was going to kill her.

She was pulled from her death by boredom with her door opening. She looked over, giving full attention to the blond haired girl before her.

"Hello," she spoke with a soft spoken voice, free of any unique trait beside whimsy, "I have noticed all the nargles on the train, and no one seems to want to get rid of them. You don't seem to have any in your cart, may I sit here with you?"

Jade blinked at the peculiar girl.

"Sure."

Who was she to complain about nonsense. People didn't believe her about her magical escapades. And maybe there were such things as nargles. If there were demons that were nothing more than flap aging heads then who was she to say what didn't exist? The girl happily sat down, and put on a pair of funky looking glasses. Jade didn't ask.

"I'm Luna."

"Um. Jade. So you excited?"

"Oh yes. There are so many wonderful things to learn."

Jade scoffed.

"Better be more interesting than my old schools."

"Oh? And what were they like?"

Jade described her school in America, from the teachers and the students, to the classes and extracurricular activities. Not all of her extracurriculars though. Captain Black made sure she knew not to reveal anything to anyone. She was sure that he would have just had Uncle train her if she didn't.

"Oh. So you are a muggle born then?" Luna stated. It might have been a question, but it was kind of hard to tell with her.

"Neither your parents are witch or wizard."

"Uh. No. But Uncle uses magic and makes potions so that's something I guess."

"Oh. How lovely. Tell him to be wary of the whackspurts. They are drawn to potion Brewers."

"Sure thing," Jade smiled. Both girls talked as they were joined by a rather upset red head.

"Stupid Fred. Stupid George. Hello Luna."

"Hello Ginny," Luna sighed. Maybe sighed. It was hard to tell with her voice. The red haired girl glanced at Jade. Emeralds met molten Amber.

"And you are?" The girl called Ginny asked.

"Jade. Jade Chan."

"Ginny Weasley," she said with a smile. She sat in the compartment next to Luna. The rest of the trip was spent chatting, eating food from the trolley and Jade gagging at the Lockheart books they were required to get. His adventures were nowhere near as awesome as the ones she went on with her Uncle Jackie anyway.

**It's something. I decided to write this do to old ideas and new inspiration. Not likely for timely updates but I should have a few chapters more. Yes this is the time frame for Chamber of Secrets. Yes Jade is a bit younger here than in Jackie Chan Adventures. As for why she was accepted to Hogwarts has to do with the time Hong Kong was under British rule and influence. **

**Who's ready for clash of cultures?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade tugged at the collar of her new black school robes. She thought it would make her feel cooler. Magic at her fingertips, dressed like a real BA witch... But instead she just felt dorky and a little out of place. Many students were filled with excitement and a little fear. Others were just scared. Jade just felt bored. And a little uncomfortable wearing something so dress like. She wanted to be in her capris and jacket, not the silly bathrobe lookalike. Luna and Ginny seemed comfortable enough. Maybe it was a cultural thing, maybe not. Most likely was. And she was taught to respect culture, especially when everyone can kill you. She had only two people she knew and couldn't exactly rely on yet. Not until she knew more about them.

So she stood in the packed stone hall as others gasped at the spectral beings flying overhead. Jade raised a brow in irritation. Hadn't these magic people ever seen a ghost before? She had seen vampires, demons and sorcerers before she even knew she was a born witch. Geez, no back bone what so ever. She turned her head to the door, following the swarm of students all walking inside the grand hall, many looked up at the sheer beauty of the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky. Jade frowned. If she wanted to see the sky, she could go outside or to a planetarium. Did these guys use their magic for everything? Lame.

She noticed four tables in the large hall. One table for each house. Jade couldn't help but pity the pour soul or souls that had to clean this room, or heck, the entire castle. She hated having to clean her room. Even the one in Section thirteen. And Section thirteen made everything cooler. She nearly bumped into someone when everyone stopped moving. Then, she heard something absolutely bizarre. Someone was _singing._ Oh and it had such a terriblely scratchy voice. She grabbed a few cough drops she had in her pocket from one overly prepared Uncle Jackie.

_"Within the hollowed halls,_

_In which greatness never falls_

_The ageless test begins again_

_With destiny awaits._

_The journey long and hard_

_Will show flower or weed._

_Only I see where you may flourish_

_Where your talents will be known._

_You may place root in Gryffindor, _

_With bravery boundless._

_You may toil in Ravenclaw,_

_With the mind drinking knowledge._

_You may reside in Hufflepuff,_

_With the loyalist of folk._

_Or you may thrive in Slytherin,_

_Of the most cunning._

_So don't be afraid,_

_Don't fret or flee,_

_I know exactly where you should be._

_For no hat knows more than me. _

_Just give it a try_

_For I am the thinking cap!"_

There was forced applause from the students. Jade sincerely hoped that there would be no more singing. It seemed just plain cruel.

"When I call your name, please step forward. Anderson, Alistor."

Jade grumbled unable to see what was going on. It sucked not being as tall as everyone and stuck somewhere in the middle. Squirming, she made her way towards one of the tables, getting an idea.

"Ravenclaw!" the singing voice cried out. Applause came from the table on her left. She headed for her right.

"Avery, David."

Soft murmurs and more movement from Jade making her way to the table.

"Gryffindor!"

Jade jumped when applause erupted from the table to the far right. She kind of liked their enthusiasm. They were her kind of people.

"Bennett, Benedict."

She continued toward the edge of the crowd, making it to the table. She slipped and hit her head on the table. Groaning, she was helped to her feet by an older boy with fluffy brown hair.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just getting aquatinted with the furniture," she joked.

"You sure? That's a nasty looking bump on your head."

"Psh yeah. I'll be fine. Name's Jade," she said sticking out her hand. The boys chuckled before accepting it.

"Cedric Diggory."

Another roar of cheers. Whoops. Must've missed who went where. But obviously not his table. Otherwise she was sure she would've been deaf. Another name was called that wasn't hers so she tuned out the woman calling names.

"So, know any cool spells?" Jade asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"You may want to learn some basics before you learn anything cool."

Jade scoffed. Oh boy, a goody two shoes. Nice enough, but incredibly boring. Then again, he could be like Uncle and just be really fun to watch. Uncle followed the rules of magic and was just an awkwardly funny old man.

Another cheer. Another name.

"Any cool animals?"

"Creatures? Well, there is care for magical creatures but-"

"Sweet! Where do I sign up?" Jade asked. Considering her time with the talisman animals, she was excited to be working with more magical creatures.

"But, you have to be in your third year to be in that elective."

Jade rolled her eyes. She'd just have to find some third year who had it and sneak to the class. No biggie.

Applause again. This time far more reserved. Somewhere on the far left. Opposite of the crazy loud fun table.

"Chan, Jade."

Jade lifted her head. She glanced over all the other students around her and wrinkled her nose. She was not going to waste her time going through that crowd. With little thought, she hopped onto Cedric Diggory's empty table, and began to walk quickly across the top of it. To her right she heard laughter cut through the murmurs of her actions. She glanced over to see two read heads dramatically applauding her. A girl with bushy brown hair looked appalled at her action as did another, much older red head. Glancing around, students had mixed looks of amusement and irritation. Many of the teachers looked uncomfortable or even annoyed with her choice to walk on the table. The exception of the old bearded man and the Ken doll wannabe caught her attention for a moment. But she continued on until she was in front of the crowd. She jumped between two students, onto the floor with an audible click from her shoes on the stone floors. She then walked up the stairs towards the table with the teachers.

In the center, right up front was an elegant and old chair she swore was in her uncle's shop a year ago. Not quite sure what else to do. She sat down. She glanced at the older woman next to het holding a brown hat. It was placed on her head covering her eyes. She inwardly said some very unladylike words as she threatened to burn the darn thing if she got head lice from it.

"_You will not recieve that from me_."

Jade didn't scream. She did inwardly chuckle. Oh god the singer was a hat. A freaking hat. A literal hat.

_"An interesting mind you have. Plenty of courage, you seem to have done some rather dangerous activities... Intelligent, but distracted... You don't like to do what you're told... And oh... How loyal. You have many friends you would fight for..." _

Jade rolled her eyes. Who didn't have friends worth fighting for?

_"But what's this? Such ambition for such a young girl."_

'Got a problem with that bub?' She growled internally.

_"Not at all. I know just the place for you..."_

"Slytherin!"

The hat was pulled off her head and saw a small group of individuals clapping politely from one of the far tables. Some of the people stuck there noses up as if she was an unpleasant odor. No other table seemed to be cheering either. Standing tall, she walked over to an empty area at the "Slytherin" table. No one looked at her. No one acknowledged her. She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling indifferently. She wondered what her Uncle Jackie was up to. She wondered if Uncle would be happy that out of all the houses, she was in the only one represented by a member of the Chinese Zodiac. Though cunning was also Hsi Wu's trait. She shook her head.

She didn't want to think about the jerky sky demon. To distract herself from her time alone at the table, she began to recall what Uncle had said about each of the animals that lead each of the houses. Not the, facts of nature, but rather, the chi energy within them.

Looking over at the overly excited and fun table on the other side of the room, she could guess they were the lions. Gryffindors. They seemed to fit. Sort of. It stood for Strength, power, bravery and energy as a holy being. There was no denying the energy each time a student was called for them.

Next to them was the badger. Hufflepuff. Kind of a cutesy and cuddly name that made Jade want to gag. They boasted loyalty as a trait. But the badger meant great happiness. Guess loyal people make others happy? Certainly didn't make you feel worse but still.

Next was Ravenclaw with the eagle. Seemed odd they would use an eagle when Ravens were so cool but who was she to judge? An eagle stood for strength. So was their thing knowledge is power? The whole add on TV with the shooting star saying "the more you know"? Probably.

And then, Slytherin. A snake. She wanted to laugh so hard at the irony. The snake was cunning, a trait this house boasted in comparison to the other houses apparently. But the snake had two other meanings. One was supernatural power. Something that each one seemed to want. Maybe not with magic, but with in the house and political standing. She knew there was something supernatural about politics.

The last meaning was women. Funny given how many males seemed to be present in the house. They seemed to almost double the amount of girls. Other houses seemed a bit more balanced but held perhaps a few more boys then girls as well.

Jade arched a brow curiously. She hoped her dad wouldn't have a heart attack when he found out. He was always nervous about her around boys. She didn't see why. She could kick their butts just fine.

Her head perked up as she hear Luna's name be called. She skipped with a smile on her face towards the hat. Jade watched with anticipation. She hoped that she would be in the same dorm. It would be epic to have someone she knew as a roommate. Though the hat didn't seem to agree as it called out Ravenclaw. Smiling, Luna sat on the open area of bench near Jade while sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Seeing what she was doing, Jade slid under the table to sit closer. Both girls turned their backs to the their respected tables and smiled at one another. At least they could have meals close together. And maybe they would be good friends, unlike her and Drew or Paco. As much as she could say she was friends with them, they irritated her to no end with their arguements on how she was wrong. More than once she wanted to sock them. But she got her way in the end, usually. Paco did admit that Jackie was pretty great, even if he still believed El Toro Fuerte was better. And Drew learned that she had her own special way with defending herself from the tattoo to martial arts. She was still trying with the ninjas though.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Ginnie called. The last person. Jade crossed her fingers hoping that she would be joining either her or Luna. Unfortunately, the hat called out for Gryffindor on the other side of the room. She walked over quietly, towards the red headed cheering boys from earlier.

Once the cheering ended, the older man with the outrageous beard introduced a new teacher, Gilderoy Lockheart.

"Oh gag me with a spoon," Jade grumbled. The guy who wrote the books she was detesting was going to be her teacher. She was going to hurt somebody. Preferably with wispy blond hair. The announcement told of curfew, Forrbidden forrests and not being allowed to own brooms. Alrighty then...

With a pop, food appeared before the students, Jade turned around to notice a plate behind her with a glass and silverware. Looking back around, Jade made a decision. She wasn't going to sit awkwardly with snooty strangers who all were reciting their families and their supposed importance. She grabbed her dishes and moved over next to Luna. Members of Ravenclaw looked at her perplexed. As if she was an anomaly to their sacred table.

"Smells good," Jade began. Luna smiled.

"Yes, it does look lovely. I wonder if they have pudding," Luna stated in a dreamy far off voice. Jade eagerly grabbed a little bit of everything around her.

"What kind of pudding?"

"Yorkshire."

Members of Ravenclaw looked at Jade like she was an idiot and Luna like she was crazy.

"I like chocolate pudding myself."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Oh it is great," Jade replied taking a bite of her food. It was... Okay.

She liked it alright. But it had nothing on the little pub that Toru had taken her once when they got lost and needed directions in Iowa. It had personality. The food here tasted like it was a perfectionist's ideal standard. Straight from a book. Perfectly crisped chicken, Jade liked hers extra crunchy. Potatoes mashed with small lumps and cream with a touch of butter. Jade wished it had the skins. Honey glazed carrots that weren't quite sweet enough, sliced ham that was a little too salty.

The food was all good, just not up to Jade's traveling standard. She ate until she was comfortable, waiting to see if more varieties would appear or if that was all there was. She didn't want to over eat like she did with the rooster talisman in the noodle shop. While not from overeating, the feeling was very much there.

Many other students had multiple servings while she sat and continued chatting with Luna. Luna limited herself to Yorkshire pudding filled with an assortment of chicken and carrots with a warm thick gravy.

Once everyone had finished, the dishes vanished before their eyes only to be replaced with fresh ones. The food disappeared only to be replaced with more food. Each table was filled with desserts. The students dug in again. Jade was a bit disappointed at seeing so many choices, and not one bowl of green tea ice cream. For a country that was known for drinking a lot of tea, she would have thought they would have jumped on the green tea ice cream wagon. She settled for a particularly moist chocolate cake made for one serving. Now if only they had something other than water and pumpkin juice to drink. Preferably milk. But none was in sight.

Wow. So much for the seemingly perfect appeal. Or maybe that was her snarky american side coming out to complain. Her sass and attitude really flourished in America and there were something's it seemed wrong not to have. It seemed far too long and yet still too soon when the meal ended and everyone was told to follow their prefects to their dormitories. Jade bid Luna good night and followed an older student with the other first years. A few huddled together but all of them seemed to avoid Jade. Each one giving her a look as they made their way beneath the school to what seemed to be a dungeon. She nearly jumped when she saw the stairs moving on their own. Heck, everything was moving. Even the pictures. She couldn't help but think of the fit Uncle would have thrown seeing all of this.

It took them awhile to reach a portrait. The eldest student stated clearly for all to hear, "Pureblood."

Jade briefly wondered if this house was filled with vampires. What other kind of house would be have a password based on blood?

The students filed in and were directed to their rooms. Jade glanced into each room, each one filled with aristocratic girls talking about their families and which boys to go after. And each one was full. Jade began to grow nervous. She was not going to go complain to someone she didn't have a room. She was not a baby. Biting her lip nervously she barely noticed another student walking to her.

"Jade."

Jade turned her head to see another girl, this one seemingly older.

"All the first year rooms are full, so you'll be rooming with me and my roommates."

"Wait. What?"

"My year was small. We had an extra bed in my room last year. And your year is a little larger. And you are the only one without a room."

"Okay. And you are?" Jade snarked.

"Daphne Greengrass, from the Noblehouse of Greengrass."

"Um. Okay. Jade Chan from Hong Kong."

Daphne's eyes narrowed but didn't comment.

"Follow me to our room. I won't show you again."

"Duh. I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to get lost."

Daphne's lips twitched slightly upward as she led Jade into a stone room with large beds and green covers with silvery sheets. Jade prayed they were warmer than they looked. To her surprise, all of her luggage was already in the room at the foot of her bed with Ruby sleeping lazily on her pillow. Jade ignored her in favor of changing into her pajamas, like the other girls were. And there were only two. Daphne, and a dark haired girl with a little pudge.

"You're the girl who sat with the brainiacs," she gasped. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Romilda. She likes to gossip about what's new."

"Romilda?"

"Romilda Vane, of the Noblehouse of Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?"

"My mum was a Pettigrew. Her brother was Peter Pettigrew, who was killed by Black," she explained.

"Okay. You are both crazy."

"Well, which parent is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which one is magical Jade? It's obvious you're not a Pureblood."

Jade furrowed her brows, "Uh... Uncle? I mean, he's somehow related to us but-"

"Wait. You're a muggleborn?"

"Don't know what a muggle is but neither of my parents have magic. Happy?"

"Keep it down," Dpahne hissed closing her door. Both girls stared at Jade similarly to how the members of Ravenclaw did at dinner.

"Keep your family a secret," Daphne stated, "We didn't hear anything," she said climbing into bed, her back facing the center of the room. Jade looked over at Romilda in confusion. Romilda only stared back in pity.

"Muggleborns have the hardest time in Slytherin," she said vaguely also climbing into bed. Jade blinked in confusion before she climbed into bed herself, moving Ruby onto her stomach. The lights dimmed dark enough to sleep, but light enough in ase someone had to go to the bathroom. If not for the rich dinner and the traveling, Jade was sure she would have been up all night. As it was, she drifted off, wondering what was so bad about "Muggleborns" in this dorm.

**There is no written house song for Book 2. Yes the one above is mine. Yes it's bad.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to leave it a cliffhanger after she was announced as Slytherin but couldn't bring myself to do it. One, everyone does it. Two, I didn't want to have to gloss over the feast starting a chapter or write starting with the feast. So... Yeah.**

**Please do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade opened her eyes before Daphne could wake her. Her body protested getting up. If she was in San Fransisco she would be going to bed. Stupid eight hour time difference. It wasn't too big of a deal. She did travel a lot with her Uncle Jackie and was used to having a sporadic sleep schedule. Even if it did get her in trouble with her past teachers and maybe more than a couple detentions. It wasn't her fault that she spent so much time running from crazies when she traveled and her adrenaline just didn't drop as fast as other people.

Just when she heard the steady droning of her bored teachers and questionably behaved students did her body demand rest.

Sitting up, she looked at her watch, placed on her nightstand. Six AM. Ten at night in San Fransisco. It was too late to call her Uncle Jackie, Uncle or Tohru. Actually, did they even have service in a magical castle? Or even a phone for that matter? Because she didn't think that an owl could fly all the way across the ocean. Or did they teleport the owls? Or maybe they had special mail carriers who took the mail from the Owls and delivered it. Probably government. Oh. That would mean they could read her letters. Looks like she would have to wait to tell her family what she had... Borrowed from Section Thirteen.

Oh she was going to be so grounded later. But that was later. Quietly, she grabbed her suitcase and unzipped the main part. She shuffled through the clothes she hadn't unpacked yet and pulled out a small grey box. She grinned impishly opening the box. Inside were twelve gleaming rocks with different animals on them. She looked over the little troublesome talismans with some consideration. With a grin, she plucked the dog, horse, rabbit and snake from the case. Rabbit to get to her classes and for some exploring around the castle, snake to hide from any really agressive bully. Not that she couldn't take them, but she'd rather skip her Uncle Jackie's lecture.

As for the horse and the dog? She had seen the stairs move. And she wasn't too keen on falling and dying at her age. And she loathed getting sent to the nurse either.

With that thought, she also grabbed the Rooster Talisman. Accidental magic was acceptable wasn't it? Even if it wasn't exactly an accident. She wasn't stupid. She had heard no magic using in the halls. But if it were say, an accident, well then no one could really fault you for that. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

She glanced over at her still sleeping roommates, one of which was snoring rather loudly. Neither were going to wake up soon. Unless there was a magical alarm spell. Because seriously, she did not see one alarm clock. Or an outlet for that matter. Best magic school huh? Well, one thing was certain, Uncle would agree that no technology was a good thing. Damn computer murderer.

Ignoring the lack of electronics for now, she snuck out of her room into the Slytherin common area. A few students seemed to be up. Students who were more than two years older than her at least. One boy with dark hair and horrid teeth gave her a look.

"What are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Jade was almost surprised by the gentle tone of his voice. Almost. After all, Tohru was much more intimidating until she found out what a softie he really was. Why couldn't this guy be any different?

"Eh, I'm usually up. Name's Jade. What's yours?"

"Marcus Flint. I'm one of your prefects."

"So... Like a teacher?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? Look, I'm going to go exploring, Mr Something-like-a-teacher Flint."

Something sparked in his eyes. And it didn't seem like it was from the impromptu nickname.

"Wait. Don't go out alone."

Jade looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

The older boy looked a tad uncomfortable.

"It's not safe for a young snake out there."

Jade couldn't help but think of the irony. From her little ride on the train, Ginny mentioned that her brothers, all six of them, were able to walk the halls alone. And apparently the older three also talked of meeting up with lone Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw students. Why was Slytherin so protective? Especially when snakes were well off on their own once they were born. Shouldn't it be the reverse?

"Why not? I'm just a first year like every other kid who had to wear the magical singing hat," she stated. The boy chuckled.

"No. You were placed in Slytherin. A proud and noble house. A pure house."

"Pure from what? People not from Europe. Cause let me tell you, I've lived in America recently and Hong Kong before that," she grumbled. Marcus looked confused before chuckling again. Low in octave and a little gravely.

"No. Pure blood. Meaning that you have a long history of magical users."

Jade was about to comment about how the only magical person in her family was Uncle, who even then had questionable relation when she stopped herself. The conversation with Daphne and Romilda bled into her mind. Something about keeping her family a secret. Everyone seemed so damn proud of their purity, at least from the conversations she overheard at dinner, would it be anything but trouble to admit that she wasn't one? Well, she wasn't going to lie, nor was she going to tie her own noose.

"Oh. Well, it's not as important in America."

Okay she wasn't going to lie about her family line. She didn't know anything about the magical culture in America. Her extent of magical knowledge was limited to Chi magic. And demons. And talismans. And perhaps a few magic relics. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be similar between the magics of her history and her foreseeable future was the art of potion making.

"Huh. I think I might visit one day."

Jade didn't say anything more to him. Instead, she explored the Slytherin Snake Pit until she could leave with a group without anyone comment and meet up with Ginny and Luna.

**A bit short but, eh. **

**Please review.**


End file.
